New Life, First Love
by TheBreeze0916
Summary: It's a new life for Tris in her new high school and everything changes when she finds Four. What do you think will happen between the two of them. Read on to find out. Rate T.
1. Chapter 1: A Way to Start Off

**This is my first ever fanfiction, so it won't be one of my bests!**

New Life, First Love

chapter 1: A way to start off

I wake up to the sun shining through the window. I groan and get up. It's my first day at my new high school, even though it's already half over. I'm not really nervous. I get up and go to closet and find a loose short and short ripped jeans. It shows the little curves that I have and I go to put mascara and Eyeliner so that it make my eyes pop out a little more. I go downstairs to find Caleb already eating french toast in the kitchen and had an extra plate next to him.

" Are you ready for school Beatrice?" Caleb asks.

My brother is older but by less than a year. We are both sixteen, but he is about to turn seventeen. He was always the smart one. Always hanging out with his nerdy friends. Probably going to make more here to.

I take the French toast and sit next to him.

"Yeah, and stop calling me Beatrice. I told you my name is Tris now." I tell him.

Right then my mom came into the room. She gets her purse and says bye to both of us. She works at this company that gives her a lot of money for helping people with problems. My dad moved away when the broke up after a fight they had, but we manage with all the money mom gets.

I get up from the table when I finished and told him that I'd see him at school. I get into my car and drive to my new school. My new life. Forgetting about the past and making the new.

I arrive at my new school a bit early. I'm a junior. I go to the main office and the lady at the counter asks for my name. I tell her and she gives me my schedule and tells me to have a great day at my new school.

I checked my new schedule:

Period 1: English: Mr. Eric

Period 2: Math: Mrs. Mazzerela

Period 3: Science: Ms. Jeanine

Period 4: Spanish: Ms. Bacca

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: Combat/PE: Mr. Amar

Period 7: Art: Ms. Tori

Period 8: Social Studies: Ms. Lynam

While I am reading my schedule, I bump into someone in the hallway. I fall one my butt, wincing and look up to see who I bumped into. I then find myself staring into beautiful dark blue eyes staring write back at me. We stare at each other for a few moments until he stretches out his hand. I take it and he helps me up. I felt an electric shock where our skin touched and I realized he felt it too because he took his hand away.

" sorry..." He mutters, and walks away quickly.

God who was that boy? Whoever he was, he looked really hot. Wait. Do I like him? No. He would never go for a little shrimp like me out of all the better looking girls with bigger curves and stuff.

I get snapped out of my daze when a girl with light brown skin and short hair comes up to me.

"Hey, what happened to you and Four?" She asks me.

Four? As in the number? That can't be his name.

"Is that was his name was?" I ask.

"No, that's not his real name but no one knows what his real name is. By the way, I'm Christina! What's your name?"she asks me.

"Oh, my name is Tris" I say.

" OMG, Tris, as in, the new girl? That's you?" She asks me.

"Yeah..." I say, never receiving this type of attention, unless I did something to provoke it.

"Let me check your schedule!"

She takes it out of my hand and skimmed through it.

OMG, we have all the same classes together and your locker is right next to mine! We are going to be besties!"

And she drags me to my locker. I put all my bags in and take all my binders and walk with Christina to English. We walk in a few seconds late while the teacher is beginning the lesson. He looks at us and glares at us.

"Christina! How many detentions do I need to give you? Stop getting to class late or there will be worse punishment then just detention!" He says.

Christina just looks down at the floor. Man, this teacher is mean!

"And you! Who might you be?" He says to me with an evilish grin. Oh-no.

"This is Tris. She the new student." Christina pipes up. I look at Christina! Can't you keep your mouth shut!

I look back at Mr. Eric, he had a straight face on.

"Go and sit in that seat over there!" He points to a seat in the back. But when I see who it is next to, my heart skips a beat. It was that blue eyed boy, Four. I walk towards him nervously and sit next to him. Mr. Eric goes on with today's lesson, but I don't really pay attention. I keep taking glances at Four, and sometimes our eyes meet and we both look away, me blushing a bit a few times. When class was over, Four looked at me and then left the classroom. Christina comes over right when he leaves.

"What was that about? I've never seen Four act so giddy." She says. We both just ignore it and pass through the the day.

Math was just boring and I felt like falling asleep.

Science was just making new serums but we test them tomorrow.

Spanish was just me a Christina talking about whatever came to mind.

Finally, lunch came. When I walked with Christina in I notice a few people starring. Wait, let me rephrase that. I notice a few BOYS starring at me. I just looked around and blushed until I saw Four again. He was starring at me too but then looked down at his food when he noticed me looking at him. Strange.

I followed Christina to her table. I saw a couple people I didn't know and some people I recognize from some of my classes.

"Guys, this is Tris, and she is like my new best friend!" Christina says. "Tris, these guys are Will, Uriah, Shuana, and Marlene."

"Hey" they all say.

"Wait, I thought I was your bestie?" Uriah says pouting.

"Well, I found a replacement better than you" Christina says to him and they all start talking, but I stay out of it mostly. I keep glancing in Fours direction. Soon, Christina is the first one to notice.

"Hey Tris" she asks me and I look up at her. "Why do you keep on looking at Four?"

I look down and I feel the blush that is coming. Christina gasps and all conversation has stopped and all attention is on us.

"You like Four!" Christina squeals."It's alright. It's normal for people to fall for Four. I mean, there is at least one girl that throws herself on top of Four everyday. But he always pushes them away."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Uriah says." Why don't I throw a party at my place! That boy seating next to Four over there is my brother, Zeke, and me and him are like the kings of parties! We always play candor or dauntless at our parties so maybe we can get you two to know each other better. Plus, Four has been acting a bit strange, so maybe it is because of you. Just a little tip. Where extra layers for the party."

"Why?" I ask.

"You'll find out when you get there." he says with an evilish grin.

"And I can help you get ready for the party" Christina squeals. That's when the bell rings to go to our next classes and me and Christina go to Combat/PE.

School ended and I'm walking to my car with Christina. I then see people examining my Bulgatti. I then get slow down my pace.

"Hey, I wonder whose Bulgatti is that." Christina tell me.

"That's my Bulgatti..." I mutter.

"What?" She asks.

"That's my Bulgatti." I say louder.

She stares at me with wide eyes in shock.

"Wow Tris! That is a really nice car!" She says, smiling at me. I smile back and she walks me to my car, telling people to back off. I say bye to her and start to leave. But before I exit the school parking lot, I see Four walking out of the school. I stare at him for about 2 seconds but then tell myself that he would never go for me and leave the school.

When I get home, I find Caleb sitting in a chair with his homework on his lap.

"How was your first day at school, Beatrice?" Caleb asks me.

"It was great and I made some new friends. By the way, I'm going to a party tonight my friend Christina will be coming over to help me get ready." I tell you.

" just make sure that you don't go for any guys or let them get to you, Beatrice." He says.

" I'll be fine. And do me a favor and stop calling me that!" I tell him.

I then go upstairs, thinking about the party, and thinking about Four.

 **So this is my first chapter. Please give me ideas on what you want me to put in and tell me if you want me to make the next chapter in Fours point of view. Also, please give me truth or dare ideas that you might want me to put in. Thanks!Bye guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2:The Party Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. Also shout out to Anna3 who have me this idea. Also shout out to Jasmin. Ok on with the story! ;)**

Chapter 2: The Party Part 1

I hear a knock on the door and open it to find Christina in a jacket with a tank top and dark blue jeans. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Come on!" She said "I'm going to take you shopping!"

I groan, but she takes my arm and drags me into her car. When we arrive, she takes me to multiple shops that had up to shorts and black tank tops, to flowing dresses. There was one point when she covered my eyes and when she opened them, we were at Victoria's Secret.

"No." I say, staying firmly in my place." I am not going in there"

"Please Tris!" She begs," it will be totally worth it! Just please come in with me! You might be able to attract Four if things ever go your way." She says while wiggling her eyebrows. I finally give in, since I know that there is no point in arguing. I refuse everything but I end up buying a blue lace pair.

We finally leave and we arrive back at my house so I can get changed. She walks into my house and looks around.

"Wow..." She says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You have a really big house! And it looks really nice too!" She says, looking back at me with a smile on her face.

"It's not that great..." I say, looking down and blushing. Although I can't wipe the smile off my face. " Come on, let's go to my room upstairs" starting to go to them.

We get to my room and she begins to look through my bags and my closet.

She grabs a shirt that has a peace sign on it with no sleeves. She then gives me black leggings, an extra shirt with sleeves, and a black jacket.

Once I finish changing, she then helps me put on my make-up.

"Just so you know, you can't make me pretty." I tell her.

"I'm not going for pretty. I'm going to make you noticeable!" She tells me while she puts some eyeliner on me.

When she tells me I'm done, I go and walk over to my mirror. That's when I gasp. My cloths aren't that "big", but they show of the little curves that I have. My makeup also looks good on me but she didn't over do it. I look noticeable.

"Do you like it?" She asks me, nervous.

"I love it! I think I look great! Thank you so much Chris!" I say, trying out that nickname for her. But apparently, she came up with her own as well.

"No problem, Trissy!" She says smiling at me. I give her a glare and we start to leave the house. I tell Caleb that I'm leaving for the party and I get out of the house before he can say anything to stop me. We get into my car and she gives me directions to Uriah's house.

When we arrive, Uriah's big brother, Zeke, answers the door.

"So your the pretty ladies that are friends with my little bro! Come in and have a sit!" He slur's a bit. I give him a strange look and look at Christina, but she gives him a look as if she sees this all the time.

We come in and find couches in a circle with a table in the middle. On the table are wine, vodka, etc. I look around to see that Uriah, Will, Shuana, and Marlene already there. I keep looking around until I realize what I'm looking for. I'm look for him. I'm looking for Four. Me and Christina say hi to our friends and sit down as the door bell rings again. I look up just in time to see Zeke open the door. When he opens it, I see Four on the other side of it. I breath out, not knowing that I was holding my breath in. He then comes in but stops when he sees me. Zeke goes over to him and whispers something into his ear. Four then glares at Zeke, but he sits down across from me. He gives me one last glance but then looks down at his lap. It is then I noticed that I have been starring at him the whole time, so I look down and feel the blush come to my cheeks, hoping that no one notices. But Christina notices and when I look up at her she smiles at me while raising her eyebrows.

"So." Zeke says." Some of you I know, and some of you I don't know, so we should all introduce ourselves. I'm Zeke, as you all know."

"I'm Christina."

"I'm Will."

"I'm Shuana."

"I'm Marlene."

"I'm Tris." I say.

"I'm Four." Four says while glancing at me but then looking back at Zeke.

"So..." Zeke says," since we have someone new to our little game, I'm going to explain it again. Someone asks truth or dare to someone else and if they choose either one and answer the truth or do the dare. If you don't want to do the dare or answer the truth, you have to strip off one piece of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count. So, who wants to start?"

"ME!" Uriah screams.

"Go on then, little bro." Zeke says with a wicked smile on his face. I then begin to regret agreeing to do this game. Uriah looks around and then his eyes land on Christina.

"Christina, truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare" she says nervously.

"I dare you...

 **Please review! Bye guys! ;)**


	3. The Party: Part 2

Chapter 3: The Party Part 1

 **Hi guys, just wanted to say thank you for reviewing and all the nice thing you said. And... Yeah. Ok, on with the story!**

"Christina, truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare" she says nervously.

"I dare you to kiss your crush on the lips." He says smiling.

"Fine." She says as she gets up, goes over to Will, and kisses him on the lips. When she pulls away she smiles. Will looks shocked but then whispers something in her ear. She smiles even wider and whispers something back. Will smiles and Christina comes back to her old spot.

"What were you guys whispering to each other?" Uriah asked.

"Can't tell you." She says smiling. " I didn't say truth." She then looks around at use and then her eyes land on me.

"Tris, truth or dare" she asks me.

"Truth?" I tell her nervously.

" PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams.

Then Zeke smacks the the back of Uriah's head.

"Nobody says that any more, man." Zeke says, looking annoyed.

I'm about to ask what that word means but Christina gives me the question.

" who's your crush?" She says smiling at me. I glare at her and take of my jacket. I look around and then stop at Marlene

"Marlene, truth or dare?" I ask her.

" truth" she tells me.

"I dare you to ask your crush out." I tell her.

"Ok." She says, and she goes up to Uriah. "Uriah, will you go out with me?" She says with a straight face.

"Sure" Uriah says smiling. "When?"

"I'll tell you later." She says winking.

Her eyes then go right to Four.

"Four, truth or dare?" She asks him.

"Dare" he asks.

"I dare you to kiss your crush if she is here." She says smiling. I look down knowing that he will probably just say that he doesn't like anyone here that way. But instead he begins to take of his jacket. He then looks at Shuana.

"Shuana, truth or dare?" He asks her.

"Truth." She says with a straight face.

" have you ever prank call someone and if you did who did you do it to?"Four asks.

"Well. I did prank call this one boy in fifth grade. I was like 'we have at tough times and I think we should break up'. Then he hung up on me. That boy was in my class and didn't come back for a week. When he did though, he stayed as far away from me as much as he could. But I never see him here. So that's my story." She says.

We all stare at her in shock. She then begins to look at me and I start to get scared.

"Tris, truth or dare?" She asks me.

"Dare." I tell her with a small smile. I then realize that I left my extra shirt in the car and I can't go and get it. That wipes the smile of my face. I only have a shirt and pants left and I can't take them off.

" I dare you to tell Zeke in his ear, who your crush is." I sigh in relief. I then go up to Zeke and whisper "Four" really low in his ear. He then pulls back and smiles. I then go and sit back down.

When I sit down, I see Four looking at Zeke but Zeke just looks back at him and keeps smiling. Well, at least it would be better for him to tell Four than me, I guess. I look at around and stop at Uriah.

" Uriah, tru-" I begin to say but then he screams out "DARE, I AINT NO PANSYCAKE!"

I laugh and I say " I dare you to go to the front of the school and check if anyone's there, I there is someone, whether it's a boy or a girl, you have to run to the first person you see and kiss him or her on the lips. Then you have to say 'do you luuuvvvee me?' And then run away."

He stares at me in horror but then gets up and says " I am not a PANSYCAKE!" And runs out the door. Four and me go to follow him and see if he does it. We where halfway there when I trip on a crack in the sidewalk and I was about to land face first when i feel hands go on my waist and stop me from falling. I stay in that position for about 2 seconds when the hands pulled me up. Once I was up I realized it was four who caught me. When I got up, the hands where still on me. They felt good, but then i realized how Four might feel right now.

"Four" i said out loud.

"Oh, sorry" he said blushing a bright red and took his hands off of me, leaving a cold spot where his hands where. I wanted to grab his hands and place them back where they were but I knew how awkward that would be for him so I just motioned him for us to keep going.

When we finally arrived at the school, Uriah lookged around and I took out my phone and began to record. That's when he saw a boy walking in front of the school on the sidewalk. Uriah ran up to him and kissed him square on the mouth. That's when I saw Uriah asking the boy "do you luuuvvvee me?" Then that's when I recognized the boy from my ELA class, Peter. Peter face was read from anger and embarrassment and kicked Uriah where it hurts and stormed of in the other direction.

Me and four began to laugh so hard that we both fell, me on top of him. When I realized this I felt his arms rap around me we stayed like that for about ten seconds and we then helped each other get up.

We then got back to Uriahs house and showed everyone the Video of what happened. I then take out my phone and check the time. It's 10:30PM so I get up.

"Guys, I got to go. Christina, if you want, you can stay and keep playing with them, but I'm getting a bit tired and my moms probably wondering where I am. So by guys! This was really fun!" I tell all of them. I then go to the to the door and hear them continue with there game.

I leave and go home. I open the front door and I start to go upstairs when I hear a door open. I continue to go upstairs but slower and when I reach the top I hear a scream and a dark figure coming to me with a bat. I scream at it to stop and it does. That's when I realize that it is my mom. She then falls on the ground and sighs.

"Oh Lord. I didn't now where you were and I got worried! I couldn't sleep and then I thought that you were a burglar!" She said.

"Mom, why didn't you ask Caleb?" I asked her.

"When I came home, he was sound asleep and I didn't want to wake him." She told me.

"Well, it's ok I'm here. I was at Sparta with some friends and I told Caleb where I was. But it's ok, I'm here." I tell her, trying to soothe her.

"Ok. I feel better now. I guess we should go back to bed now. Goodnight sweetie" she tells me as she gets up and walks to her room.

"Goodnight." I tell her and go to my room and fall on my bed. At some point, I fell asleep and had dreams about the party.

 **Please review on what you might want to happen next. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Bye guys!**


End file.
